For Your Soul
by Moonchild10
Summary: A one-shot written in prose form. In the darkness of the Tower, Raven encounters a rather unpleasant situation, and learns that her greatest enemy is possibly herself.Rated for a bit of language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TT. I promise. Don't shoot poison darts at me for stealing it! ARRG! **

**So, anyway, I got the idea for this in first period and I've been working on it all day. I know it's got some problems, but I like it. I really don't know where this idea came from, but oh well. I must warn you, it may be a bit vague, but I'll clarify some things when we get done here. I kind of like the whole concept. Enjoy! It's from Raven's POV. **

**XXX**

Upon a night, no chance of sleeping  
I could have sworn I heard him weeping  
It came upon my midnight stroll  
Sky above and bay below

The cries did echo through the halls  
Like the sobs of children small  
The dulling scent of tea at hand  
Made my mind seem dead and bland

I could swear a voice was speaking  
The sound from down the hall was leaking  
"Don't you want to make me pay?  
For your soul, I have betrayed."

"Let me be!" I heard him shrill  
"I would sooner die than kill!  
Why do you tempt me with your words?  
Destroying everything I've heard."

Down the hall, then I swept  
As even louder then, he wept  
In a moment I reached his door  
As I had so many times before.

It was then, my soul grew weary  
And again there came the query  
"Don't you want to make me pay?  
For your soul, I have betrayed."

The voice spoke harsh its tangled words  
And my fear could not be deterred  
Where was the captor, the demon speaker?  
I shocked myself as I grew meeker

"Welcome Rae," it spoke to me  
The wicked demon I could not see  
"Don't you want to join the game?  
Soon you'll see it's all the same."

"It's not a game!" I heard myself roar  
Mind so weak and soul so sore  
Not another word she spoke  
Addressing me as a joke

"I remember you, you little liar!"  
This I screamed, my soul on fire  
"I'm so glad you met your end!  
You little traitor, you were never our friend!"

"Come on Raven," I heard her say  
"Friendship's just a game we play.  
Don't you want to make me pay?  
For your soul, I have betrayed."

"Enough!" I screamed, mind spinning faster  
"No man or beast is my master!  
Let me be, you little whore!  
You broke us all too much before!"

"So I broke what you could not mend.  
You really believed I was your friend!  
But I'll hurt you so much more  
Because I can break you to the core."

As she screamed this, I felt dethroned  
Hadn't she become a stone?  
And what did she mean, she'd hurt me more?  
Because she had hurt that one that I adore?

"You're not real!" I called to her  
"You can't break me with your words!  
I know you're gone, I watched you die!  
You can't scare me, don't even try!"

At this, she laughed, ignoring me  
"Come on Rae, someday you'll see  
I'm gone to you and everyone else  
But I can still make you hurt yourself."

At this I looked around in distaste  
So glad I could not see her face  
My heart had filled itself with doubt  
I knew I had to block everything out

"Leave me alone, you wretched whore!  
I won't let you hurt me anymore  
From the beginning I knew it was lies  
We all could see it in your eyes!

You took from us till all was dead  
Someday soon you will regret!  
Your heart was always made of stone  
And now you know how itfeels to be alone!"

I fell into silence after speaking  
And heard no laughter cold and creaking  
But as the night shrank into dawn  
I somehow knew they all were gone

"Terra?" I heard myself ask  
But only silence behind darkness's mask  
I was greet by my words coming back  
Reverberating in the black

And his cries finally ceased  
And the silence then increased  
I stood alone as the ghost fell away  
An image of those I wished would stay

She had destroyed him, destroyed them all  
Left me empty, cold and small  
With only memories; the ghosts of friends  
They've left me here until the end

The image grows a bit more clear  
Sometimes I wonder if they were ever really here  
Because suddenly I am alone  
Sometimes I wish _I_ was a stone.

**XXX**

**OK, in case you couldn't tell (I didn't do a very good job on making things clear. Heh.), after Terra….erm….'died', the Titans were slowly driven mad by the memories, and ended up dying under mysterious circumstances (namely, Terra's fault). The one who was mentioned crying was Beast Boy (when he was whimpering over Terra's betrayal in, you guessed it, 'Betrayal'). This whole thing is just generally a big clump of Raven missing her friends and trying to accept the fact that they're gone, that she's alone. I'm not exactly sure if Terra was just in her mind or if Raven really heard something, but oh well. I'm really proud of this thing.**


End file.
